classicrevivalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Uralic Eesti Defence Forces
The EDF is the main defence Eesti Uralic Server It was born when WolfFromWar decided to create his own server which caused the original A.F.C to move and rename itself into "The Uralic Eesti Defence Forces" (EDF for short) which caused the creation of the new A.F.C where Wolf left Dae as its leader for obvious reasons. But the two forces still are both in NATO and sometimes do training n shit The forces use the equipment of the first A.F.C but they keep upgrading it. Like when it was named the A.F.C it still has 4 forces The ground force, air force, the navy and the ESTSOF Every force still has its flag WolfFromWar is the leader of it. The main bases are in * Jõhvi * Ämari * Miinisadam Equipment of the ground forces Tanks * Leopard 2 * Farchulpanzer Leopard 1 * T-55 * Z-35 * M1 Abrams * Type 90 * K-9 Armoured vehicles. * Patria Pasi * CV 90 EST * Bradley * Volvo TGB * Sisu E13TP * Humvee * Bandvagn 206 * Estonia Armoured trains. * Kapten Karl * Linda Artillery * Mistral * M40A1 * pvpj 1110 * ZU-23-2 * FH-70 * B455 * M252 * H63 MLRs * M270 Pistols * Glock 19 * USP-S * M1911 Colt Assault rifles and carbines. * AK-4 (Main rifle) * RK-74 * IMI Galil * FN SCAR * Galil AR * HK G3 * G-36 * Galil SAR * AUG * M4A1 (In service with MTF11 battalion) * Kaitseliit KL.303 (Only used as an ceremonial rifle) Sniper rifles. * AWM (Arctic Warfare Magnum) * Sako TRG-42 * Barett 50.cal * SCAR-20 Shotguns. * Benelli M3T * XM1014 Rocket launchers. * Javelin * M202 FLASH * MAPATS * Stinger * Milan * AT4 SMGs * MP5 * UZI * Suomi M-31 * FN P90 Machine guns * MG-3 * MG-4 * M2 Browning * Negev * KSP 58 Air force The air forces main goal is to guard the airspace of the server. But it also provides airstrikes against agressors. Equipment of the airforce Fighters * F-16 fighting falcon * F-15 Strike Eagle * Eurofighter Typhoon * F-14 TomCat * Zero (only used as a spy plane) Bombers * B-1 Lancer * B-2A Spirited * Conair B-36 Attack aircraft * A-10 Thunderbolt * Aero L-39 albatros (Light attack) * AC-130 (2 AC-130s bought from Roland) Transport planes * Antonov an 2 * C-26 "Metroliner" Helicopters. * R-44 Robinson * Blackhawk * Littlebird * Boeing CH-46 Sea Knight Trainer aircraft * Aviotehas PN-3 (Former fighter) * Org PTO-4 Zeppelins * Type-Päts Suksu (Used for patrolling and troop carrying) The navy The purpose of the navy is to protect the sea of the server from enemies and also to attack major enemies. Mine warfare. * Admiral Cohan * Ugandi * Reval * Piret * Valga Destroyers. * Lennuk * Tasuja * Suur Tõll * Lembit * Sulev * Lennart * Väino (deployed in beach1) * Rummu Jüri (Built with the Royal Navy) Ice breakers. * Leiger (used in arctic conditions) Frigates * Vanapagan (sold by creatoss) * Põhjakonn Regular class ships * Wambola (retired currently in the war museum in Tallinn) * Härma (Retired now at shipgrave) * Admiral Pitka * Tartu * Dorpat * Vanemuine (currently deployed at newbeach) * Pitka Gunboats * Meeme * Von Baer * Ernesaks * Juku * Suurtükk. Submarines. * Kalevipoeg * Ümara * Latikas * Sorts Aircraft carriers * Kalev (Built with the Royal Navy) Spec ops (ESTSOF) The spec ops also called ESTSOF is a large team of highly trained troops who go on missions on the server and on other servers. They are often called the "Elite". It is often thought that they have launched several satellites into space to use them as missile silos. That is unknown. They also defend the parliament area at all times. This force also deals with terrorist attacks and bombings. Nuclear weapons It is known that the A.F.C operates nuclear warheads. They were made by mrcrabman. He was hired to build nukes by WolfFromWar. Currently, no nukes have been used as they are mainly defensive. Conflicts The conflicts that the army has been involved in. * Ddos war (Ddos bombers were seen in the skies of CR but no bombs where dropped. NATO sent troops to Super Hot FB) * Revival civil war (AKA the voting war) * Dae-Joseph war * Wolf-Hank war * The xbox wars * War in beach * The coup in beach (the coup never happened sadly) * Unk leaving plot (Alot of ESTSOFs were deployed during the panic riots) * Super hot peace keeping missions. * The Great Bene war * The Great soviet war * The Russo war (still kinda ongoing)' * Dae-Hank war (not 100% finished) * The Second Great Bene war * The Great War of Beach (The deadliest) * The Andrew war * The Great Pear War * The Dire-Wolf war * The Second Great Beach War * The republican war * The ClassiCube VS Classic Revival War. Allies and supporters * A.F.C * Finnish army * Polish armed forces * Swedish army * Spanish armed forces * British armed forces * United States army * All NATO members * United Nations Category:History Category:Groups